I'll Be There For You
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Seth/Leah:."Y claro, nunca faltará aquel 'Estaré para ti, Lee' que él le dice siempre al oído, en sus besos o hasta en la distancia" Reto. Lemmon. Incesto.


**Disclaimer: **Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim: **Seth/Leah.

**Advertencias: **Incesto, obsly :D Lemmon, yey.

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL. Son como pequeños drabblecitos individuales, pero se sigue un hilo conductor.

* * *

**I'll Be There For You**

**(65# Tatuaje; 81# Grito; 105# Retroceso; 107# Ayuda; 111# Ruina)**

* * *

_Both._

.

**I. Tatuaje.**

Oírlo jadear nunca antes le había gustado tanto, y debía admitirlo, aquello era malsano, estaba mal y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, porque las manos de él moviéndose de aquella forma por todo su cuerpo eran algo que simplemente se volvía adictivo (y sus besos y sus mordiscos y sus jadeos también). Era jodidamente increíble qué él le diera de aquella forma lo que a ella le faltaba, lo que tanto buscaba, era sorprendente que él cumpliera con su promesa de _«Estaré por ti siempre, Lee, no lo dudes»_ al pie de la letra, al punto de hacer aquello que estaban haciendo (y que estaba mal, muy mal).

Pero, si era honesta, aquello ni siquiera molestaba cuando él se encontraba ocupado haciéndola gemir suavemente, cuando ella besaba la comisuras de sus labios y le murmuraba algo que ni ella misma entendía. No importaba nada cuando él le mordisqueaba el cuello, no importaba nada cuando ella hundía sus uñas en la espalda de su hermano y no importaba nada si ambos se regalaban suspiros entre sí. Para ella, no importaba nada más que sentirlo a él, poder sentir el amor que él estaba dispuesto a darle para que ella se sintiera mejor y poder sentir sus caricias y besos tatuándose en su cuerpo, recordatorios de que podría contar con él siempre, aquellas pequeñas marcas eternas invisibles que podía sentir cada noche en la que no estaba con él, cuando las cobijas acariciaban su piel y seguía ardiendo allí donde él había besado. Poder sentir aquellas pequeñas cosas que tatuaban hasta su alma. Sentirlo a él tatuado en todo su cuerpo.

**II. Grito.**

Ella estaba destrozada y no quería hablar acerca de aquello, pero de todas formas él lo sabía (todo su cuerpo parecía gritarlo), e incluso si ella no demostraba emoción alguna, Seth sabía que la noticia del casamiento de Sam y Emily a ella le había caído muy mal (y es que, ¿por qué otro motivo estaría sentada en el techo de la casa, viendo el atardecer y soltando alguna que otra lágrima con el paso de los minutos?).

— Lee... —había murmurado, sentándose a su lado en el techo, en silencio.

— No quiero hablar de aquello, Seth.

Él entendió que aquello tenía un doble significado, y le fue inevitable sonrojarse. Sabía también que a ella le disgustaba en cierta forma hablar con él luego de que estuviera para ella, en cualquier sentido (y particularmente en _aquel_ sentido). Sabía que la culpa y el remordimiento eran altos, pero ella no sabía que a él no le molestaba si la hacía sentir mejor. Ella estaba para él, y lo repetiría siempre.

— Sabes que estoy para ti, hermana.

— Seth, de verdad no... —se volteó a mirarlo y algo se rompió allí dentro, porque no pudo luchar contra las lágrimas que la traicionaron.

Su hermano la abrazó y le cantó suavemente al oído, mientras ella se descargaba contra su camiseta nuevamente (la ropa de Seth podría hablar sola, en ella se encontraba la mitad de su hermana, lágrimas y gritos ahogados, suspiros y jadeos, dolor y tristeza, y mucha, mucha agonía). Le acarició el rostró y le besó la punta de la nariz con delicadeza, mientras ella gritaba en silencio, como lo hacía todas las noches, ese grito que no se podía oír pero que claramente decía _«Estoy hundida, Seth, ayúdame» _y que él escuchaba e intentaba responder.

**III. Retroceso.**

La veía sonreír, un poco más, cuando Sam no estaba cerca. O Emily. Pero eso era lógico, cualquiera llegaría a aquella conclusión. Pero a lo que nadie llegaría era al hecho de que ella se veía mucho más hermosa cuando sonreía, que sus ojos se arrugaban de una manera muy tierna y parecían brillar mucho más, o que sus labios se torcían apenas en el lado derecho, que hacía un suave sonido al reír que era perfecto para él. Ella estaba hecha de muchos detalles que a él le encantaban y le daban esperanzadas a que ella algún día superase todo lo de Sam.

Pero cada vez que ella avanzaba, las esperanzas de Seth lo hacían también, y cuando Leah retrocedía, lo hacía por igual la felicidad de él. Daban dos pasos hacia delante y tres hacia tras, y ella nunca se recuperaba (él nunca le contó que la tercer noche luego de haber pasado varios días relativamente mejor, podía oírla llorando en su habitación). Él siempre ponía la excusa de haber olvidado algo (con un sonrojo y _un «Me he olvidado la camiseta gris aquí»_ lograba que ella le dejara pasar) para poder terminar reconfortándola, diciéndole que todo aquello era normal y que él nunca, nuca la dejaría sola.

Porque le dolía verla retroceder todo lo que había avanzado, pensando que ya no valía más la pena hacer el esfuerzo por seguir (pero allí estaba él, su salvador, siempre, y con una sonrisa y un beso en la comisura de los labios le decía _«Te sacaré adelante, Lee; o me hundiré contigo y no estarás sola»_ mientras acariciaba su rostro). Él era de los únicos que le alentaban a seguir, a no estancarse, a continuar incluso si parecía que no se podía.

**IV. Ayuda.**

Claramente, ella pedía ayuda. Lo hacía con los ojos, los labios y el cuerpo; la pedía a gritos, en silencio o llorando. Pero nadie parecía poder o querer dárselo, excepto su hermano, naturalmente, puesto que él parecía haber sido creado para ayudarla a seguir, para ser su remolque, su guía (y ella parecía haber nacido para estar con él y ser guiada, para poder obtener de él lo que el destino le había querido quitar). Y es que no podía evitar pensarlo cuando en cada beso ella le pedía ayuda, cuando cada lágrima gritaba silenciosamente por ayuda y cuando cada silencio suyo era un grito ahogado de auxilio. Él era el único que la escuchaba, y ella debía sostenerse de él para seguir adelante.

Porque ella estaba quebrada en miles de millones de pequeños y diminutos trocitos y él parecía ser el único que respondía al grito de auxilio cuando ella, al intentar juntarse, se cortaba y sangraba, cuando aquellos suspiros abandonaban sus labios, resignados y muertos, y entonces las lágrimas se abrían paso para continuar con aquel pedido de ayuda.

Porque ella estaba muy rota, desmadejada, y él era el único que podía verla, escucharla y repararla (de a poquito, porque dolía y era difícil).

**V. Ruina.**

Él la besa y ella se siente derrumbar. Como un edificio corroído por el tiempo, aquellos pequeños hombrecitos que parecían poder comerlo todo, que iban corriendo de un lado al otro dentro de ella, arrancando partes suyas, arruinando tanto su interior como su exterior, rompiéndola y riendo al ver sus muecas de dolor.

Él le acaricia por debajo de la blusa y a ella se le cae otro trozo de sí (y sabe muy bien que está suspirando del dolor en el beso y que los labios de Seth solamente se apresuran para poder callarla, para seguir diciéndole, como siempre, que estaba por y para ella). Muchas veces intenta juntarse, pero últimamente es Seth quien lo hace por ella, que la vuelve a armar como la muñequita rota que es, que con besos junta y pega sus partes, que con caricias cicatriza la herida y la hace desaparecer y que con suspiros quita el dolor momentáneamente.

Él entra en ella, con cuidado e inexperiencia, y ella ya se encuentra esparcida en trozos irregulares en el suelo. El amor de su hermano le duele, le duele demasiado, porque ella es una ruina, un lugar lleno de escombros, polvo y muerte, y le duele ver que Seth ame los vestigios de su hermana, de que aquello esté mal, no sea correcto, y que a él le duela soportar su sufrimiento. Porque Seth era el único que seguía con ella a pesar de todo, el único que no temía a entrar en aquellas ruinas que era ella para recoger todos los escombros y así poder juntarla para arrancarle una sonrisa.

En cada beso, caricia y embestida, ella siente cómo vuelve a armarse, como si el tiempo estuviese retrocediendo, cuando piensa que debería ser al contrario. Con cada sonrisa y cada _«Te amo, hermanita»_ella se siente un poco menos arruinada, siente cómo comienza a edificarse una nueva ella, de a poco, muy lentamente, en aquel lugar donde estaban sus ruinas. Con cada pequeño gesto de Seth para con ella, Leah se siente algo mejor.

(Y claro, nunca faltará aquel _«Estaré para ti, Lee»_ que él le dice siempre al oído, en sus besos o hasta en la distancia).

* * *

_&._


End file.
